The present invention relates generally to a pliable hand-moldable surface construction.
More specifically, the invention relates to a three-part laminated pliable hand-moldable surface construction which, while suitable for other uses, is particularly useful for channeling the flow of liquids and resins such as for draining engine oil from hard to reach locations, and for covering sharp edges such as formed by cutting off parts of a vehicle for protecting rescue personnel from injury and their equipment from damage when extracting a person from the vehicle or otherwise working in proximity thereto. Accordingly, the invention relates to a three-part laminated pliable hand-moldable surface construction, a liquid channeling device comprising a three-part laminated pliable hand-moldable surface construction, and a protective cover comprising a three-part laminated pliable hand-moldable surface construction.
The invention accomplishes the foregoing in a pliable surface construction that can be shaped and molded by hand, and that will retain the shape into which it is molded to meet a particular need. Thereafter, the surface can be reshaped for convenience, to accomplish another task, or be flattened or rolled into a compact article for storage. The invention presents a continuous surface segment that is chemical and abrasion resistant, to enable establishing a flow channel between two or more locations, or a protective cover over dangerous articles. The surface construction can be hand molded in any way desired to provide the means to channel liquids or resins as efficiently as possible for the particular needs, or to obtain the desired protection from dangerous objects, and can even be cut into a desired size and shape for specific purposes.
It can be appreciated that devices to drain oil from engines and other machines have been in use for many years. Conventional oil draining devices typically include plastic and galvanized funnels, drain pans, rubber hose and other preformed devices for is directing oil from an engine drain port to a second location for collection in a container. It will also be appreciated that other liquids such as circulating coolant are drained from an engine with similar devices, and that discussion herein to draining oil from an engine refers generally to channeling a flowable product from one location to another, and is therefore applicable to draining all types of liquids from many types of engines, transmissions, machines and other equipment, as well as to other flow or product channeling applications.
Use of conventional oil draining devices presents several drawbacks and disadvantages. Significant problems can result from such devices being fixed in configuration. It is not possible to easily change the shape of the device to provide a custom way to drain oil or direct the flow of fluid to accommodate custom needs such as dictated by unusual engine configurations and drain port locations. It is also not possible to easily change the sizes of conventional oil draining devices, other than perhaps cutting off the length of a rubber tube. Consequently, smaller and larger size devices must often be purchased to accommodate special size limitations of particular needs. Another disadvantage of conventional oil draining devices is that they often do not provide large surface flow area which would be convenient to collect and channel large volumes of fluid. Another problem with conventional oil draining devices is that they are typically bulky, and cannot be conveniently stored in a compact form or limited space location. Thus, while conventional oil draining devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they are intended to address, they are not easily adaptable for unusual circumstances, and their use can present difficulties in certain instances.
As one example, use of conventional oil draining devices can be a continuing problem in draining oil from certain aircraft engines where the oil filter is located in a difficult to reach place, and draining the oil during removal of the filter can result in discharge of oil on other parts of the engine, requiring additional, but otherwise unnecessary, cleanup and maintenance procedures
It can also be appreciated that extrication pads have been in use for many years by fire and rescue personnel to protect against the dangers of exposed jagged edges on a disabled vehicle. Under certain conditions, after a vehicle has been in an accident, the top of the vehicle may have to be removed to gain access its interior and extract a person from the vehicle. Removal of the top results in exposed sharp edges where the post frame supporting the top is cut through by the rescue personnel. Additional exposed sharp edges may also be present on the vehicle as a result of the accident. Conventional extrication pads include rugs, rags, old fire hose and like materials that can be placed over such exposed jagged edges to protect personnel from injury and their equipment from damage.
Use of conventional extrication pads presents several drawbacks and disadvantages. The main problem with conventional extrication pads is that they do not mold in-place over exposed jagged edges, for example, the cut-through “A, B, C” top support posts of a vehicle from which a person needs to be removed. Conventional extrication pads placed over such jagged edges can be inadvertently shifted out of position, as when brushed by a person walking or moving by the post, exposing part of a jagged edge, or knocked entirely off of the end of the post. Another problem with conventional extrication pads is that they can not be easily decontaminated of bodily fluids such as with bleach and water, and therefore cannot typically or easily be reused. Another problem with conventional extrication pads is that they often cannot be conveniently stored on a rescue vehicle. Thus, conventional extrication pads are only marginally suitable for protecting rescue personnel from dangers presented by jagged edges such as formed by cutting off the top, or a door or even other parts of vehicles.